


Lazy Daisy

by KateLouisaRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLouisaRose/pseuds/KateLouisaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's reaction to Merlin's, quite frankly, terrible wake up calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Daisy

"Let's have you lazy...daisy..." Merlin swallowed awkwardly. Arthur looked at him.

"Come here." Arthur said with a vague wave of his hand. Merlin frowned at him but wandered over to the bed obediently. Arthur reached out blindly for Merlin's arm and grabbed him.

"Arthur what are you doing?!" Merlin cried as Arthur pulled him onto the bed. Arthur didn't reply, regarding Merlin with that same incredulous, withering stare. He tugged at Merlin's tunic.

"Off," he commanded. Merlin stared at him.

"What?" Merlin said softly, looking at Arthur strangely, his breathing heavy. Arthur moved in quickly and kissed him hard. Merlin froze instinctively, and Arthur pulled away with a self-satisfied smirk.

"There," he said, carefully shifting Merlin's body so that he was laying half on top of him. "See?" Merlin smiled shakily and Arthur began lifting the hem of his shirt again. "Take it off for me, Merlin." Arthur murmured, smiling as he leaned in. Merlin pressed himself against Arthur and accepted his kiss more enthusiastically, Arthur's bed-warmed hands skirting over his back beneath his tunic. At Arthur's prompting, Merlin rolled on top of him. Arthur let his legs fall open casually, knowing that Merlin could feel the hard line of his morning arousal pressed against his thigh. He shifted against him slightly and Merlin bit back a moan.

"Oh god, Arthur," Merlin gasped. "What do you want?"

Arthur smirked. "You know that's the first time you've ever been that obedient?" he laughed, and Merlin pressed their foreheads together.

"Don't," he said, grinding against him. "Just, don't."

Arthur looked at him for a moment before finally tugging Merlin's tunic over his head, along with that bloody neckerchief. Merlin grinned at Arthur and leaned back down, hands braced against Arthur's bare chest and a smile still on his lips as they kissed. Arthur gave a startled little cry as Merlin's hand found its way beneath the sheet and brushed his cock. Merlin groaned, having completely forgotten that of course, Arthur slept naked. Arthur closed his eyes and focussed on helping Merlin off with his breaches as the other man kicked off his shoes.

"Every time," Arthur began, arching up against Merlin's hand between them. "Every time you say something that stupid to try and get me out of bed," Merlin kissed at his neck and hummed in interest, struggling under the sheet and sliding against Arthur's body. "This is how you're going to...pay me...back." He finished, his hands gripping Merlin's thighs as Merlin settled on top of him and began thrusting against him properly. Arthur moaned softly and closed his eyes, his nails scraping red lines across Merlin's creamy skin.

Merlin ran his fingers through Arthur's hair, his movements rough and confident.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Arthur said breathlessly. Merlin laughed, pressing a kiss against Arthur's cheekbone.

"Maybe," Merlin replied suggestively, rolling his hips and earning a drawn out moan from Arthur.

"Who was it?" Merlin rolled his eyes internally and felt Arthur's hands on his waist, holding him tightly. "Tell me," Arthur urged, his nails digging painfully into Merlin's sides.

"Will," Merlin gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as Arthur kissed him roughly, biting his bottom lip.

"Was he good, Merlin? Did you  _like_ it?" Arthur purred. Merlin hissed as Arthur guided his hips down onto his own, pushing up into him.

"Yes," Merlin managed, panting.

Arthur growled low in his throat and Merlin suddenly found himself trapped beneath Arthur's body as Arthur rolled them over and looked down at him with a mischievous smile curling the corners of his mouth. Merlin wanted to kiss him, so he did. Arthur gave an experimental jerk of his hips against Merlin and Merlin whimpered softly.

"I'm going to make you forget about Will," Arthur said, his voice strained and yet, deliriously seductive. Merlin chuckled as Arthur moved to his neck, sucking a red mark onto his throat.

"Yes," Merlin said again, his hands in Arthur's hair, gasping as the prince gripped his arse. "Yes,  _Sire._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback for my little ficlet would be very much appreciated!


End file.
